With the rapid development of science and technology, the digital subscriber line (referred to as DSL for short) technology can provide voice, video and data services on the normal twisted pair, which has the characteristics, such as, high-speed access, low maintenance overheads, full use of existing network and use security, etc.
At present, the latest G.fast technology can provide asymmetrical transmission of which the net rates of the uplink and downlink are up to 1 Gbps on the twisted pair through expanding the spectrum.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a Fiber to the Distribution Point (referred to as the FTTDP for short) of reverse power supply supported by G.fast. As shown in FIG. 1, a local end device of fiber to Distribution Point (referred to as DP for short) is usually deployed in the basement or a wiring hole of the house; because of the complexity of the access environment, the power supply of the device is much difficult. If the special wires are laid from the public power supply to the local end device, the system deployment cost will be increased. Since the distance from the local end device to the terminal device is generally less than 200 meters, the reverse power supply may be performed on the local end device through a user terminal device.
When multiple user devices connected to the local end device performs the supply power on the local end device, no effective solution on the subject how to manage the reverse power supply is put forward at present.